Why do I deserve this?
by R5Girl2001
Summary: Laura Marano has been abused for the last 3 years. When she finally gets a chance to escape, what does she do? Will she run away or will she stay for her friends? Find out in " Why do I deserve this?""!
1. Chapter 1

Laura

Oh no. It's 9:30 ! I'm going to be in sooooo trouble...

I start running home hoping that my dad didn't look at the time. If he did, then I'm seriously going to be in trouble.

See my dad blamed me and Vanessa for why my mom left. He thinks that we're the reason why she left us. So after she left he started to drink. After a bit, he started to abuse me. Vanessa moved away as soon as she turned 18, but Dad won't let me leave now.

All this started 3 years ago when I was 15. And it's still continues today. No one else knows about this. Not even Ross, Raini or Calum.

As soon as I reach the door, my dad opens the door and pulls me in.

"Where have you been for the last hour!" He screams at me

" A-at rehearsal", I stutter

"LIAR!" He screams and drags me down the stairs to the basement.

He strips me of everything I'm wearing and ties me to the fan by my wrists. So I'm hanging a good 4 to 5 feet off the ground.

He grabs a whip from the corner and starts whipping me with it. I'm literally screaming at the top of my lungs, but no one can hear me. He got the house soundproofed so no one outside could hear what's going on.

As soon as he finishes whipping he drags me and pulls me into another room inside the basement. He locks us both into that room. As I look around, i notice that all what's in there is a bed. I also notice that my dad has something behind his back. I automatically get really really nervous because he does this a lot.

He drags me to the bed and handcuffs my hands and feet to the bed. He takes another thing out of the basket. I get a quick look at it before he shoves it into me. It's a vibrator. He shoves it in really, really far in. I know for a fact that its going to be impossible for me to get it out by myself, and I know he knows that too.

All of a sudden I feel vibrations running all through my body. He has a remote in his hands and is controlling the vibrator with that. My body quickly starts to organism. As I get over 1 organism, he increases the speed at which the vibrator is vibrating at. And he keeps increasing it.

Eventually he gets tired of it. He leaves the vibrator in me, still vibrating so quickly that I literally have an organism every 20 seconds. He leaves the room, but turns off the lights. A second later he comes back, but he doesn't turn on the lights

I hear him come bak but I also hear another pair of footsteps. This guy has a flashlight, and examines me, but I still can't see his face.

"Hop at it buddy", my dad says to the guy.

" okay, just let me go get the rest of them" he responds

He returns with more people. They turn the light on this time, and I realize who it was. It was the football team from my school. The one team that was trying to fuck every girl in school. And I knew what was going to happen...

**kinda wierd I know. It's my first m rated story. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Hollywoodheights321 and Suprina Juliette for the reviews!**

**Hollywoodheights321- Thanks for the tip! Oh and Vanessa moved 3 years ago. It says that in the first chapter. And thanks for the review!**

**Suprina Juliette- I know it's horrible. Thanks for the review!**

—

Laura P. O. V

"Thanks Mr. Marano.", says the guy.

Dad leaves the room. The boys are all staring at me. I'm still have organisms really quickly because of the vibrator. It's still vibrating really really fast.

" here I'll go first", says the same guy. He turns off the lights. Suddenly a small light comes from someone holding a flashlight and pointing it at me. So they can see all of, me but I can't see any of them.

He quickly strips, and unchains my hands and feet from the bed. But he pins my hands above my head, and gets literally on top of me. He kisses me hard on the lips while his other hand crawls lower and lower on my body. He takes the handcuffs again and locks them to the bedpost behind me. He chains my bottom of the bed.

He starts to play with my breasts. Sucking on one while playing with the other. And then switching. It's horrible! Especially because I don't know any of them by name or that I can't move at all!

He starts putting kisses down my body slowly getting closer to my pussy. Once he gets there he quickly pulls out the vibrator. He laps up all the juices coming out of my body.

He quickly lines up with me, and pushes into me rapidly. He fucks me hard and really really fast. Eventually I organism.

*time skip*

7hrs later

It's been 7 hours since it started. Since then, I've been fucked by 15 different guys at least twice each. And it doesn't look like they were going to stop soon if my dad didn't come in.

" Ok guys. You got your 7 hrs. Now pay up." He says

They boys get back in their clothes, and quickly hand the cash to my dad.

I can't believe that my dad would literally sell me for sex if that meant he could get cash to get more alcohol.

He ties me to the fan and whips me for another hour before he lets me go. I run to my room, take a shower and then collapse on my bed. I can't believe my life is this bad.

**I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! I need just 1 more review, or 20 more views!**


End file.
